


Begging

by purplekitte



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-28
Updated: 2007-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suman Dark begs Tyki Mikk for his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man

"Help me… Please help me…" The half-drown Exorcist grasp the Noah's ankle. "Please spare me! I beg you! Don't kill me! If there's anything I can do, I'll do it! Whatever you want, I don't care! I don't want to die!"

The Noah smiled.

"I want to go back… back home! I want to go back! I don't want to die!"

"What's your name?"

"Suman… Dark…"

"Not on my list. That means we can have some fun."

"Anything you want."

"I want a lot of things." The Noah snapped two gloved fingers. "The information of all currently deployed Exorcists and Finders."

"Golem," Suman rasped so the bat-like black device flew down to him.

Tyki's smile when he finished was more confused than anything else. "Why do you value your life above all of theirs? When you're nothing but a coward and a traitor?"

"That's what makes me a coward and a traitor." Fresh trails of tears joined the water already on his face.

"You can't even face me on your feet like a man; you're just a cowering dog," Tyki mocked him, leaning down to pull Suman back by the hair to look him in the eye.

The Exorcist lacked the strength and the hold to pull himself out of the water on his own, so he put his other hand on Tyki's ankle and worked his way up his legs. Not the slightest bit off balance, the Noah grinned in amusement at this new degradation.

Suman laboriously pulled himself to his knees and had to rest his head on the other man's hip to catch his breath.

"Under other circumstances I would love to have an Exorcist on his knees, begging, but you're just pathetic."

Oh, that was what he wanted. Suman mechanically moved his hand from his knee to palm his crotch.

The Noah unexpectedly slapped his hand away. "I told you, I'd normally love to have you on your knees for me, but you're not even worth my pleasure and I am the Noah of Pleasure. Face me on your feet."

Suman tried, he really did, but his legs were weak and the arm with his Innocence in it burned with pain. Tyki gave him a soft smile in contrast with his words and held out a hand for the Exorcist to pull himself to his shaking feet.

The Noah produced his other hand with a flourish, a black butterfly on it. Suman couldn't feel Tyki put the butterfly on his chest; all he could feel was the cold he was shivering with. When he looked down after Tyki had removed his hand, the butterfly was nowhere to be seen.

"I wouldn't kill you yet. There's still another act to this where you'll be more amusing. Besides, I'd dirty my gloves. Sleep now, Suman."

One of the Noah's hands covered his nose, while his mouth descended on the Exorcist's. It felt less like a kiss and more like a succubus removing the air from his lungs, as the Noah refused to break for air and Suman saw black dots creeping across his vision.


End file.
